


All's Fair in Food and War

by SpringZephyr



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZephyr/pseuds/SpringZephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gao employs a tactic to get his lunch rights back from Baku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in Food and War

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, only three episodes of this show have aired, of which I've seen two, so characterization is a little difficult... and the whole thing is admittedly forced besides, because I wanted to write something for Future Card without having any real ideas to work off.
> 
> Petty sixth graders! I would have done the same!

There were some fights that couldn't be won through fists alone -- or with fists at all. Heck, it wasn't even a real fight. Gao was just getting tired of forfeiting his lunch to a certain brown-haired mechanic he called a friend, and all this sneaking around and trying to avoid the problem wasn't working out for him. A certain other friend of theirs, a smart know-it-all type, would've suggested not betting against someone when it was obvious he was going to lose. 

She was obviously wrong though, because he didn't always lose, and anyway he was eventually going to get Baku back for this some day and start taking his lunches or something instead. Maybe he'd just ask for cards now. And that would be the day!

...But in the meantime, Gao had made a promise and like any honorable warrior he was going to keep that promise -- within reason. First of all, it only counted if Baku actually saw him. The exact conditions of Gao's losing the bet were, as he'd hastily scribbled down in his notebook for future reference, "if I see you with food and ask you for food, you have to give it to me". He had an entire page filled with notes like that, but that was besides the point. The sneaking around to avoid being seen thing hadn't worked for the past four days in a row, but even if he brought two lunches he had no doubt Baku would've just eaten them both.

This line of thought, that the sneaking wasn't working and bringing two lunches to school would only get him in trouble once his mother found out he'd been making bets, was what led Gao to coming up with his brilliant third idea: Coming up with ways for Baku to not want it.

"Mom and Grandma are sick, so Dad's making lunch for a while."

He was lying through his teeth, of course, but also hoping the purposely sabotaged lunch he'd prepared last night would convince Baku for him.


End file.
